This Is My Life
by Flareon's Soul
Summary: And by the way, I made it through the day, by the way, I'm leaving out today...I've done the best I can, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying...sometimes goodbye is a second chance. "You've changed so much when I last saw you"..."I did this to prove to myself, that I can make a difference"
1. Meet My Life

_Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon_

_This story was inspired by 'May the Best Man Win!' by GrahmCracka_

_Britney Spears – Overprotected _

'_I need time (time)  
>Love (love)<br>Joy (joy)  
>I need space<br>I need me  
>(Action!)<em>

_Say hello to the girl that I am!  
>You're gonna have to see through my perspective<br>I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
>And I don't wanna be so damn protected<br>There must be another way  
>Cause I believe in taking chances<br>But who am I to say  
>What a girl is to do<br>God, I need some answers'_

That's what I could only hear in my bedroom as I woke up with a start and I soon regretted waking up and I wanted to go back to sleep and forget about the world, five minutes or so later, I gave up, turn off my alarm clock and unwillingly got ready for school.

After my time in the bathroom, the first thing that I saw was a figure sleeping messily on top of my newly made bed with it's head wrapped in the white pillows, the creature had brown fur with a big bushy tail that had a cream- coloured tip, the creature also had a furry collar that is also a cream colour and it had four small legs, big brown fur ears and pink pad paws. I quietly made my way to the creature, fully dressed and gently blew in one of its ears and the creature slowly opened its eyes to reveal big sparkling brown orbs that looked around the room and the creature smiled brightly as it saw me.

I giggled "Come on Eevee, you have to get up once in a while", after I finished, Eevee sleepily rose from the bed and stretched and she soon jumped off and landed in front of my full length mirror, I followed with ease and a frown appeared on my face as soon as I looked at myself on the mirror. My make up less face stared at my reflection, observing my outfit: a white long sleeved top with blue washed out jeans and blue sneakers on my feet but my left foot was covered by Eevee as she sat infront of the mirror imitating my actions by looking at herself and me at the same time and she soon started to groom herself while I tried to deal with my wild hair, all knotty and tangy but luckily it wasn't fizzy so I didn't look like the wicked witch of the west with a bad hair day, I decided to tie my hair in a simple pony tail and left it be, I quickly found my pokeball bracelet and snapped it on and left the room and Eevee trailing behind.

After my bedroom business, I left my bag at the bottom of the stairs and Eevee wanted to start a race towards the dining room and of course she won only because she had a head start, but as she turned around after she saw me come around the corner, Eevee slammed in to someone's leg and surprisingly the person didn't groan in pain because Eevee was moving quite fast. Eevee and I looked up to see the persons face, the person was a teenage boy looking about 17 as I was only 16 and he would take the mick of this because he is older than me, he had very dark brown hair that was spiked in all directions, it was hard to tell whether he had long or short hair, it was kind of in the middle if you get what I mean, he also had the lightest blue eyes anyone would have seen but as for me I had brunette brown hair with sapphire eyes, who would of thought that he was my brother.

"Sorry Alex, Eevee and I were having a race and she got a bit carried away" I sheepishly smiled and Eevee gave Alex an apologetic look. Alex soon looked down at Eevee and picked her up with a loving smile on his face, "It's alright, after all she gets it from you" Alex joked and he laughed as he walked towards to table where breakfast was being held. I was fuming unstill I could smell the lovely food that my mom, Caroline, makes, my father, Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg city also entered the dinning room to join everyone else.

As soon as I could see the food and dashed to a seat and started to stuff my face while everyone else sweatdropped at me and slowly sat down, mom and dad started a conversation off but it led to silence, the only things that I could hear was chewing noises, purring from Eevee and some very loud music from across the road. It only seemed like minutes before I got up because I had to get to school right now, I quickly ate my breakfast, dashed through the hallways to grab my bag, say a quick goodbye and Alex and I were on our way to school.

I headed towards the garage where Alex's car was sleeping, in the background, I heard the car engine roar as it was woken up from it slumber. Alex drove towards the daylight and the car was revealed. A red Audi A3 convertible appeared and I loved this car but I do wish it was blue instead, I jumped in the passengers' seat, Eevee sat on my knee and Alex drove off to school.

There are many reasons why I liked to go to school and why I hated it, I loved it because I'm getting high grades with my work and I get to see my friends again, Dawn is one of them, she has midnight blue hair that reached my mid back and blue eyes to match her hair. Dawn must be the most girly girl I have ever met because Dawn loves to dress up wearing dresses and she loves the colour pink unlike me because I don't really like pink. Dawn wants to become a top coordinator like me.

Another friend of mine is Misty, one warning; don't get on her bad side, Misty has a fiery personality. Misty has orange/red short hair which is tied up in a high side ponytail and she also has light green eyes. Misty is completely different then Dawn because Misty is very tomboyish as she doesn't wear skirts and dresses as much but people are lucky to see the sight of the flowing dress or patterned skirt on her walking down the street. Misty also wants to become the top water type pokemon champion

Zoey is my other friend; she has orange but which a hint of red spiked hair with dark red eyes, Zoey would also wear sunglasses on top of her hair. Like myself and Dawn and unlike Misty, she also wanted to be a top coordinator. I haven't actually seen Zoey wear a dress or skirt just like Misty nor has she worn that much pink like me.

And finally the reason why I hate going to school was because of Drew and his gang.

Firstly, there is Ash, the idiot of the group but also a caring one. He has raven black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in months but it was his look and he also had brown eyes. I have also heard that he wants to become the worlds best pokemon master, so good for him then. Ash also has a nickname that Gary would call him quite often 'Ashy boy' and of course Ash hates it.

Kenny is the next member of the group although he doesn't hang out with Drews' group that much but he is mostly with Dawn, he is a very caring boy and nice to everyone really which is unlike everyone else in the group and I think that he is just one of them of members who are just there for the sake of it really. Kenny also wants to become a top coordinator like myself and the leader of their group, Kenny has brown hair with black eyes and he doesn't like to be mean to anyone so he doesn't get involved when the group pick on me.

A member of the gang is Gary; he has brunette brown spikey hair with green eyes. Let's just say he is the schools playboy, he has been out with lots of girls from the school and most of them have been in his bedroom at night if you get what I mean. I know that none of the gang members or Drew himself would ever like me in a million years so they like to pick on me a lot because I'm am nerd so it's a joke to the group when Gary winks at me or slaps my butt when met in the hallway.

Another member is Conway, he has dark midnight green mid neck length hair and he has black eyes. Conway is also classed as a nerd like me but a hot one too which is so unlike me, Conway is very smart and is usually in the same classes as me but not in coordinating classes because he wants to beat gym leaders and win the pokemon leagues that he can find.

Barry, a blonde haired and orange eyed energetic and hyperactive boy, is another member. Barry never stops moving and he wants to become a top pokemon battler, he is also the son of the frontier brain of the battle tower, Palmer and Barry wants to be as strong as his father. Barry also admires Paul's pokemon and their strength and he wants a full battle with him someday.

Paul is a very strong pokemon battler in fact, he is the top battler in the school but he doesn't care for his pokemon at all as he is only bothered about their strength and he doesn't congratulate them if they win a battle. Paul has chin length purple hair with onyx eyes. Everyone in the school even his friends want to defeat him in a battle for the title of top battler and be the master of the school battlers' league and this league includes Drew and the rest of the gang but Ash.

Finally, the last member and leader of the group. Drew. Drew must be one of the most popular guys in school which is including his group and he wants to become a top coordinator, plus he is the only coordinator in the group if Kenny leaves the group which I think is going to happen soon. Drew has grass green hair with emerald eyes and he can be very arrogant but he doesn't seem to like his fan girls as they keep bothering him, Drew is also the schools top coordinator and he is the second top battler in the school league and he cannot defeat Paul no matter how hard he tries.

I noise from the outside of the school, woke me up from my thinking and I suddenly jumped as Eevee called out her name to say that we had arrived at school, Alex saw my sudden action and chuckled to himself but I had ignored him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Conway walking towards a group of cars, my eyes followed his movements and he was actually walking up to Drew and the rest of the group who were standing infront of Drews' car which was a black Ferrari. Alex was parking the car and I was taking off my seatbelt but as I looked up, I saw Drew and Gary staring at me, Drew had a smirk plastered on his face and Gary was the same but he also winked at me, I blushed a bit and they both saw this Gary started to chuckle as he turned around to the other group members while Drews' smirk got larger, stared at me for a bit longer and my blush faded and Drew soon turned to the group too.

Alex saw all of this except for my blush because I was turning my back to him, "Just ignore them", I followed his command and I turned away from the group and looked at my elder sibling; luckily my blush had faded before Alex noticed. I felt something on the top and I found out that Eevee had put her paw on my top and looked at me worryingly. I smiled and patted my hand on top of Eevees head and started on get out of the car, I stood with Eevee to wait for my brother and while I was waiting Eevee was watching Drew to check if he was looking at me again but luckily he wasn't but Ash's Pikachu was. Pikachu was friendly like his trainer and he smiled at Eevee but she was scared in case something happened and decided to hide from Pikachu by standing behind my feet but she still looked at Pikachu, terrified. Alex came up to me twisting his keys around his index finger, he then put then the in pocket and we then headed towards the school main door.

As we walked away from the group, I noticed that the more Eevee walked away, the larger the frown became on Pikachus face.


	2. My Hidden Talent

_Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon_

_Song: We Will Rock You Musical 2011 – I Want It All_

_**Alex Singing**_

_May Singing_

**Both Singing**

The school was packed with many different people, first of the girls with too much on their face and too less around their bodies or in other words fan girls, always in a big group and they wee by there lockers plastering their faces with tons of make – up and I think it was disgusting. Two of them turned to me and Alex, I noticed that they looked all dreamy when they spotted my brother but their daydreaming ended stopped when their eyes landed on my, they looked at me disgustingly and quickly turned away and I noticed that one of their pokemon, which was a smoochum, had extra lipstick on and the pokemon who also looking in a small mirror just like it's trainer. One of the fan girls was called Brianna and she must have been Drews' biggest fan, although Drew doesn't pay attention to her, Brianna still loves him. Brianna has dark red shoulder length hair that barley touched the shoulders with a full fringe and she also has light green/ turquoise eyes and she would follow her idol anywhere he went but the boys bathroom because that would be a bit creepy if she did follow Drew in there, so not many people want to be friends with her.

Other people who were there were the make out couples which was quite creepy because I mean why in school when people are around? I'll never know. Another group was the really smart people but don't hang out with friends and just stay in the library all of the time, they didn't even bother looking at anyone but their textbooks and stood against the wall of the hallway.

More people kept on filling the hallways and it was getting quite crowded and that was when Alex and I quickened our pace on our way to our lockers and then to our class, as we reached the end of the hallway, we made our separate ways to go to our lockers. I felt lonely when Alex had left me but I still had Eevee by my side.

I had made to homeroom with plenty of time to spare so Eevee and I chose a seat at the back so we won't have to listen to the nonsense that will appeared very soon. Unfortunately where I was sitting, out of the window I had got a perfect view of Drew and the rest standing outside near the glass of the window. Eevee also noticed this and out of her curiosity she decided to jump onto the indoor window sill to see what they were doing, Pikachu noticed this and jumped off Ashs' shoulder to stood on the outside window sill to say hello by waving and smiling brightly but as soon as Pikachu waved at my Eevee, she quickly jumped off and ran to me. On one side I felt sorry for Pikachu not being able to have other friends then the gangs' pokemon but on the other side, I could understand why Eevee had ran away because she has seen the way the gang acts and Ash and Pikachu are friends with them and she thinks that Pikachu will do something bad to her.

Ash saw that Pikachu had gone missing and automatically he started turning his head to search for his pokemon, he quickly found the yellow mouse and noticed the small frown on his face on his paw slowly sliding down the glass and his long ears were bend down so they were barely touching his two brown stripes on his back, Ash felt sympathy for his pokemon and picked Pikachu and gave him a small hug and I swear that was one of nicest things I have ever seen from one of them group members or from Drew himself. The rest group soon started to leave to get to class on time and Ash and Pikachu were left behind and they ran towards the retreating group.

At soon as they left around the corner, the bell for homeroom rang and one of these days someone is going to be brave and smash it up because it's very annoying and it gives everyone a headache, I saw many people walking in the room but I was only looking for one special person. Unfortunately, I realised that Barry, Paul, Gary and Drew are in my homeroom but I was lucky that Zoey is in my homeroom too. Almost the magic, there was Zoey walking through the desks and chairs making her way to me.

"Hey May, what's wrong with Eevee?" Zoey asked worryingly about my shivering Eevee that I was holding in my arms.

"Pikachu gave her a fright when she was looking out of the window but I don't think he meant too though" Eevee had slowly stopped her shivering and Zoey took a seat next to me and my pokemon jumped on the table, sat infront of me but turned her head to face Zoey and said hello.

Zoey smiled at her and turned to me and we started talking, we didn't noticed any other people walking through to find a seat, the room was getting louder and louder as more people sat down with their pokemon. But as some certain people stood at the doorway and silence smacked the room as the figures walked towards the back of the class like Zoey and I. As soon as they took their seats, noise was able to full the room and Zoey started another conversation with me but what really bothered me was that the people who walked in, who were Drew, Paul, Gary and Barry, were staring at me and Eevee was nervously moving her paws for distraction just like me but I was lightly banging my nails on the desk.

"So, you and Alex are going to show your talent to a famous director for musicals at lunch?" Zoey asked me to distract me from the boys who making me even more nervous.

"Yeah, I can't wait but I'm pretty nervous, I mean he's world famous" I said nervously and I noticed that the boys were no longer staring at me, Eevee sighed in relieve too copying my actions, I smiled at my Eevee and turned my head to Zoey again. "So, what cha singing?" Zoey asked eagerly.

"That's a secret and you will have to wait and see" I winked at Zoey while she pouted at me and the homeroom teacher came in.

More time pasted on and so did more classes and I didn't have get bothered by the boys yet and I'm hoping that they won't see me perform with my brother and if I go wrong, I will never be able to forgive myself for the rest of my life, it was getting close to lunch and I was getting really nervous but my friends were going to be with me. I was standing next to the doors with my friends: Zoey, Misty and Dawn and my flying/bug type pokemon as well as Eevee. The new pokemon had a long, curled black proboscis with large blue eyes and two black antennaes extending out of its head. It also had four stubby limbsthat were gray in colour and its wings are large and colorful, the largest markings being yellow, with accentuations of red and blue. The rim of the wing also has a line of yellow on the edge. This pokemon was my Beautifly and she has been my contest pokemon from the start, We were all waiting for Alex but he didn't take his time, I also noticed a pokemon was walking by his side, the pokemon had a black mane around its face and it also has two yellow rings around each of its front legs. The pokemons fur is mostly blue but it had some black fur under its neck, and black fur under its torso. It has a long black tail with a gold four-pointed star on the end. The pokemon was a Luxio and he was Alex's first pokemon when it was a we were all soon on our way to the mainhall where nobody went at lunch.

"Come on May, you'll be great" Dawn was always great at cheering me up but it would take more than that to cheer me up this time because I was so nervous and we were all infront of mainhall doors, we passed through and there they were, my headteacher and the famous director. My headteacher, , smiled as he saw me and Alex and there he was, the director, Thomas Charles. Thomas Charles had light blonde hair and he had light purple almost violet eyes.

"Ok, then you must be May and Alex, so lets get this going and get up on stage" Thomas said eagerly while Alex and I got on stage while everyone else sat on the chairs as if they were an audience, luckily Charles had brought some back singers in case I needed them.

And as soon as I knew it, the music started to play and Alex started his part but what I didn't notice was that Drew and his gang followed us and stood in double door way to watch me and Alex.

_**Spoken:**_

_**If I could just find the lost vibe then we could share our love with the whole world. And you know what we get then, don't you babes. We get it all**__**.**_

_**Adventure seeker, on an empty street**__**  
><strong>__**Just an alley creeper, light on his feet**__**  
><strong>__**A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt**__**  
><strong>__**With the pain and anger, I can't see a way out**__****_

_**It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say**__**  
><strong>__**All I want is a future, move out of my way**__**  
><strong>__**I want it all, I want it all, I want it all and I want it now**__**  
><strong>__**I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now**_**  
><strong>  
><em>Listen all you people, come gather round<em>_  
><em>_I gotta get me a game plan, I'm gonna shake you to the ground__  
><em>_Just give me, __**hey**__, what I know is mine__  
><em>_People do you hear me, just give me the sign___

_It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth__  
><em>_Here's to the future, hear the cry of youth__  
><em>**I want it all, I want it all, I want it all and I want it now****  
><strong>**I want it all, I want it all, I want it all and **

_I want it_ _now__  
><em>  
><em><strong>Two hearts with a one track mind<strong>__**  
><strong>__**So much to do in one life time **__**  
><strong>__**People do you hear me**_  
><em>No time for compromise and where's and why's and living lies<em>  
><em><strong>So I'm living it all<strong>_  
><em>Yes I'm living it all<em>  
><em><strong>And I'm giving it all<strong>_  
><em>And I'm giving it all<em>

**I want it all, I want it all, I want it all and I want it now****  
><strong>**I want it all, I want it all, I want it all and I want it now******

**I want it all, **_I want it all,_** I want it all****  
><strong>**I want it all, **_I want it all, yeah,_** and I want it now****  
><strong>**I want it all, **_yes I want it all, I want it all_**  
><strong>**I want it all, I want it all, and I want it******

**I want it****  
><strong>_I want it_**  
><strong>**I want it now****  
><strong>**I want it all!**

As soon as we had finished, I was hit by a huge wave of cheers from my friends, my head teacher and the director but what really surprised me was that Ash, Kenny and Barry clapping madly, Conway just clapping like other people and Paul, Gary and Drew were smirking at me and I know why they watched me because they don't even know my second name, they only know me as May. I ignored them and turned my attention to the famous director who had given Alex a piece of paper and I was next to read it. I read it and I went pale, it was an offer for Alex and I to join Thomas Charles in West End musicals and I didn't know what to say.

"Although I would love to go with you Mr. Charles, I want to become a top coordinator then a West End actress" I told Thomas Charles and Alex was nodding in agreement with me.

"Well that can be done too, plus Alex will be with you" Thomas was at the line of pleading now, I looked at my friends and their facial expressions were begging me to go as this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that Alex and I should go, I then looked at Alex who smiled at me saying that we can go.

With the smile still on my face, I looked at the director and told him that we will go, but after I said that, I heard a pair of feet stomping away and when I looked, I saw Drew leaving his group of friends and stomping out of the hallway and went outside. Leaving everyone confused.

Especially me.


	3. Her Performance

_Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon_

**Brianna singing**

_May Singing_

_**Both Singing**_

_**Christina Aguilera - Beautiful **_

_**Britney Spears – Everytime**_

_**Pink – Get The Party Started**_

She doesn't tell anyone. May won't tell anyone.

She knows that when we see her in the hallway, something is going to happen. We see her quickly walk away from us but we always catch up to her, after that someone grabs hold of her and we then laugh at her while she struggles to get out of the grip, after a while we would let her go but Gary would slap her butt before she leaves and we laugh even more after we see the red blush on her cheeks and after she is out of sight, we would get on with our own business.

Tuesday morning, I arrived at school in my black Ferrari and I saw Gary and Barry standing near the fountain and when they saw me, they moved from their standing positions and walked up to me. Gary was wearing a black tight sleeveless muscle t – shirt with some purple baggy jeans and a belt to hold them up and a pair of black and purple striped high top sneakers, Barry was wearing his plain white and orange striped top, no scarf, with his black trousers and brown shoes.

"Hey guys!" Barry said excitingly, I don't know where he gets his energy from, Gary nodded a hello while I copied his actions, soon as we started talking, more of the group arrived and Conway was the last to arrive and as he soon as we said hello, I saw Alex and May coming in school, our group stared at them and Gary and I ended up being the only ones, Gary smirked and winked at May and that ended up leaving a blush on her face, I still smirked and continued to stare at her and as soon as her blush faded, I turned away. I noticed that Ash's Pikachu was smiling at Mays' Eevee but he didn't receive anything back and the more Eevee walked away, the bigger the frown was on Pikachus face. And we were soon on the move again.

We were just hanging around the school and after a while we started talking again, Paul didn't say anything that much while we stood infront of a large window, Gary was talking about cheerleaders or anything that was hot and wearing a skirt and everyone else was talking about pokemon and battling and that they want to beat Paul in a battle to become the schools top battler, I wasn't really paying any attention and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pikachu jump off Ashs' shoulder and lumped on the window sill to say hello to a Eevee who was inside the class, but the Eevee ran away and ran to her trainer, May.

I always wondered what she thought of us but then sometimes I don't really care because I'm one of the most popular guys in the school and all she is, is a nerd but I have always thought she was a pretty girl but it was her hair and clothes were holding her beauty back and I would never mention any of this to anyone and not even my friends because if I did, my reputation would by damaged for life and would never repair. I snapped out of my thoughts, before May noticed that I was staring at her, and turned away from her to my friends, I also noticed that Ash was quickly twisting and turning his head to find his missing pokemon and he soon found Pikachu, who had the saddest face on I have ever seen, and Ash picked up the pokemon and give it a hug to cheer his sad pokemon up.

"Come on guys, better get to homeroom or we will be in bigger trouble then we already are"

I informed the group that we were leaving, all of them followed me to the double doors of the school but Ash didn't notice until we were nearly out of sight. We walked down the hallway which was packed with people but as soon as they saw us, they moved out of the way for us to walk though, I admired the respect that we deserve and we walked though the empty pathway to get to our homeroom. Paul, Gary, Barry and I had to go a different direction then everyone else as the school decided that we shouldn't be together in many classes as we don't pay attention in class that often but Conway does as he is one of the smartest people in the school and I'm slightly jealous of his smartness.

As we entered the noisy homeroom, it went silent. We ignored the dreamy eyes of fan girls and some boys at that matter staring at us and we saw May with a red head girl not even noticing our presence but I was wrong because I saw May nervously moving her fingers and slightly tapping her nails on her desk and her Eevee was moving her paws to make her self distracted from us but her friend, I think her name is Zoey or something like that, I'll just call her red head for the moment, didn't even notice us at all and continued to talk to May.

We took May nervousness as an advantage and continued to stare at her and we could see her getting even more nervous, but our fun was over when the red head pulled her into a conversation and blanked us out completely. We gave up on staring at our 'favourite' nerd and started talking to each other, after homeroom had ended, most of the classes went by in a flash unlike every other day as they would go by like waiting for paint to dry and I think Ash actually did this and watched paint dry.

All of us met each other walking through corridors as we made our way to the cafeteria, as my friends grabbed a good table on the cafeteria, I saw May standing near the doors with a Beautify and Eevee, her friends were also with her and as soon as Alex came up to her, she smiled and she went, walking with her brother, and her friends which were probably her only ones, in a different direction to everyone else as a lot of people headed towards the cafeteria while they headed towards the exit and entrance doors leading to a long hallway, I stared at them, slightly confused, unstill they were out of sight as the double doors closed and I turned back to my friends.

We were sitting on a large table where everyone could see us but that did not bother us at all but what did was that most of the girls in the school would slowly walk past us and then see if we had noticed but of course one of us notices them and it's always Gary, as he is the schools playboy, and would smirk at them while they giggled the ran away, sometimes Gary would slightly wave or winked at the next hot looking girl.

After, we just ate and talked about random things and we were soon on our way to our next lesson, but I remembered that May had been heading that way anyway. I told the guys about it and we all had that evil smirk on our faces and decided to look for her, as we were looking for May, I heard singing not far away and we decided to follow that instead and as we arrived we were shocked at the sight.

**I ****want ****it ****all, **_yes __I __want __it __all, __I __want __it __all_**  
><strong>**I ****want ****it ****all, ****I ****want ****it ****all, ****and ****I ****want ****it**

**I ****want ****it****  
><strong>_I __want __it_**  
><strong>**I ****want ****it ****now****  
><strong>**I ****want ****it ****all!**

May and Alex singing and May was singing a long note and hit it perfectly and it looked that they had just finished but even with the small amount of singing that I heard, I was amazed. Although we would never be friends or anything like that but enemies, I was amazed at her secret talent that no one ever knew. They were slightly panting from the lack of oxygen and everyone else clapped their heads off as well as some of our group I also noticed her Eevee did a back flip and a Luxio catching it.

The duo got off the schools stage and they were greeted by a man in his mid- thirties with a piece of paper in his had offering it to Alex, he read it with no change of facial expression but when May read it, she went pale and she lips were slightly apart, she then looked up at the man and said:

"Although I would love to go with you Mr. Charles, I want to become a top coordinator then a West End actress", I finally understood what she went, the man was offering her a acting career and that she wanted to be a top coordinator, like me, but what also slapped me across the face was that if May accepted this offer, she would leave and there would be no knowing when she would come back, probably never because of me.

I saw the man reply something back at her and she must have taken his words seriously as she looked like that she was in a thinking state. She looked at her friends who were pleading her to go and she then looked at her brother and smiled and then at the man, she and Alex had accepted and they were leaving.

And as soon as I heard her say yes, I stomped off away form everyone else but I don't know why I did.

My body ended up leaving me outside by the water fountain, after as while I felt lonely so I released one of my pokemon, the pokemon has a light-blue body with four rhombus-shaped "feet" that were also as the Pokémon's wings. It's head is shaped like an elongated teardrop and has a pair of paterned antennae. This pokemon was my Masquerain and he was hovering infront of my face, as I was wearing a small frown on my lips, I was confused with my self and I kept asking myself why did I walk away.

My pokemon hovered infront of me and I gave him at quick smile but before I knew it, I had to return my pokemon as there was only seconds before the bell for the end of lunch would ring. My theory was right and I made my way to my next lesson. After I had found out about May, the rest off the day seemed to drag on untill we could go home. When I arrived in my bedroom after school, all I could do was lie on my bed, stare at the ceiling and think about May and my pokemon looked at me worryingly while I just lied there.

Wednesday morning. After getting ready, I decided to put on tight sleeveless purple muscle top like Garys but I had dark blue jeans on. My Masquerain followed my to my car and I drove to school, when I arrived, I noticed May with her Beautifly and my Masquerain but a bit nervous and I didn't know why. I got out of my car and surprisingly none of my friends had arrived yet, my Masquerain was over at Mays direction but I noticed that he only actually looking at her Beautifly and suddenly Masquerain just flew off towards her.

"Masquerain!". I called but he didn't seem to notice as his eyes were focused on Beautifly, I then decided to walk after it after Masquerain as he got futher away from me. Beautifly had landed on top of May's head while my Masquerain flew towards her. My Masquerain stopped infront of Beautifly, blushed and did this strange dance to her. While Masquerain was dancing, May noticed me and tried to run off but I grabbed my arm to stop her, she didn't look back at me but was trying to get out of my grip. Finally she turned around and looked at me as if she was waiting for an answer for my strange behaivor, I didn't know what I was thinking and pulled her into a hug. She froze while I put my arms around her and Beautifly was ignoring my pokemon which resulted Masquerain to slowly hover down to land on top of Alex's car and glared at me while I held her trainer. May started to wriggle out of my arms but I just held her tighter and said:

"Why do you have to go?" I question while I looked at the top of her head waiting for a answer.

"Because I want to get away from you and start a new life" May snapped at me and she started to wriggle out of my grip again. I was shocked at the tone of her voice that I had received but continued to hold her.

"Alright then, when are you leaving?" I asked and prayed that I would get ananswer from her.

"Friday, now let go off me" was all I got and she escaped from my grip and walked away into the school building and her Beautifly followed her and I just stood there staring at her as she left me on my own with my sulking Masquerain. I suddenly remembered where I was, picked up my Masquerain and started to walk back to my car, where at the looks of it, Barry had just arrived. He looked at my Masquerain with confusion, I told him May's Beautifly and Barry soon understood, after my explanation, Barry and I made our way to our homeroom. Everyone soon arrived to homeroom , late, but they didn't care really, May and Beautifly were sitting with the same red head girl and Masquerain couldn't take his eyes of Beautifly and once again Masquerain flew off towards Beautifly, I got up and walked where Masquerain ended up, which was next to Beautifly. Beautifly wasn't pleased at all and quickly looked away, as Masquerain and I started to walk off, I heard May's and red head's conversation.

"So, your going to perform with Brianna?". Red head asked and I wondered what she went by that and May replied.

"Yep! But I don't think she knows it's me performing with her". And Beautifly nodded in agreement.

I didn't hear anymore because I sat at my seat next to Barry and Gary was nexting infront of me and Paul sat by him but on another table so there was an empty seat by Paul and Gary and that's where fan girls dream of siting. I told them about what May and red head where talking about and they were shocked about the story.

"May's performing?" Barry shouted and I quickly slapped my hand over his mouth so no one would hear us, I nodded at Barry andhis eyes turned very wide.

"Did you hear when?" Gary asked as he quickly looked over at May and looked back at me. I shoke my head meaning no and Paul didn't ask anything, just stared at me with a hint of shock in his eyes and we heard the bell for first lesson.

Lessons passed and all of us were in English with May and her blue haired friend, they were talking to eachother, and the teacher said:

"May and Dawn, can you go to the Head Teachers Office?".

Surprisingly, May wasn't shocked about it and made her way towards the door with her friend, I wondered why she had to go there. That lesson went by very slowly and after the lesson had ended, we were all heading towards the main hall, as Brianna's performance was close, I wished I had brought some ear plugs, while I was thinking that, I looked around and some people were actually putting ear plugs in their ears, I envied them. Everyone had ear plugs because Brianna can't sing for Hoenn or for anything, we were all seated and my group and I sat at the back. We lloked around the halland there was a huge screen showing pictures of everyone of the school: nerds,emos and goths, fat, skinny, fake and even us. The screen kept repeating all the pictures and everyone was wondering why, the lights turned down until they were off and to my surprise May sat in a chair inbetween the empty space between and two large columns of chairs that had about 20 rows in each column,music started to play and May started to sing.

_Don't __look __at __me_  
><strong><br>**_Everyday __is __so __wonderful__  
>And <em>_suddenly, __it's __hard __to __breathe__  
>Now <em>_and __then, __I __get __in secure__  
>From <em>_all __the __pain,__  
>I'm <em>_so __ashamed_

Brianna walked on to the stage and she started to sing.

**I ****am ****beautiful ****no ****matter ****what ****they ****say****  
>Words <strong>**can't ****bring ****me****d own****  
>I <strong>**am ****beautiful ****in ****every ****single ****way****  
>Yes, <strong>**words ****can't ****bring ****me ****down,**_oh __no_**  
>So <strong>**don't ****you ****bring ****me ****down ****today**

**To ****all ****your ****friends **_**you're **__**delirious**_**  
>So <strong>**consumed **_**in **__**all **__**your **__**doom**_**  
>Trying <strong>**hard ****to ****fill ****the ****emptiness,****  
>The <strong>**pieces ****gone,****  
>Left <strong>**the ****puzzle ****undone,****  
>Ain't <strong>**that ****the ****way ****it ****is?**  
><strong><br>You ****are ****beautiful ****no ****matter ****what ****they ****say****  
>Words <strong>**can't ****bring ****you ****down , **_no ,__no_**  
>You <strong>**are ****beautiful ****in ****every ****single ****way****  
>Yes <strong>**words ****can't ****bring ****you ****down, **_oh, __no_**  
>So <strong>**don't ****you ****bring ****me ****down ****today**

**No ****matter ****what ****we ****do**  
><em>(no <em>_matter __what __we __do)__  
><em>**No ****matter ****what ****we ****say**  
><em>(no <em>_matter __what __we __say)_  
><strong>We're <strong>**the ****song ****inside ****the ****tune**  
><em>(yeah ,<em>_oh __yeah, __yeah ,__yeah ,__yeah)_  
><strong>Full <strong>**of ****beautiful ****mistakes****  
>And <strong>**everywhere ****we ****go**  
><em>(and <em>_everywhere __we __go)_  
><strong>The <strong>**sun ****will ****always ****shine**  
><em>(sun <em>_will __always, __always __shine)_  
><strong>But <strong>**tomorrow ****we ****might ****awake****  
>On <strong>**the ****other****side****  
><strong>

I was amazed how May hit that last note perfectly and I could see Alex staring with amazement.

**'Cause ****we ****are ****beautiful,****  
>No <strong>**matter ****what ****they ****say****  
><strong>_**Yes ,**__**words **__**won't **__**bring **__**us **__**down ,**__oh no_  
><strong>We <strong>**are ****beautiful ****in ****every ****single ****way****  
><strong>_**Yes, **__**words **__**can't **__**bring **__**us **__**down, **__oh __no_  
><em><strong>So <strong>__**don't **__**you **__**bring **__**me **__**down **__**today**_

_Don't __you __bring __me __down __today__  
>Don't <em>_you __bring __me __down...__  
>Mmm, <em>_today_

The pictures were turned off, May stood up, bowed while everyone clapped and whistled at her talent, Alex came up to her, clapping and they walked off, Brianna, still standing on stage, was fuming because no one had paid attention to her. Everyone started to leave and my group and I headed towards our music lesson, we made it just in time because we decided to take our time which resulted us being late. I saw May sitting next to her blue haired friend again who looked like she was congratulating May for her performance and I saw many fan girls congratulating May too, which surprised me, but there was one who wasn't, Brianna glared at May as more people were saying that she did great and Brianna had no one congratulating her.

The music teacher, Mr Note, ironic right? Stood at the front of the class and announced that some people from the class had to perform infront of the class, and see if there was anything that could be improved. Of course everyone picked May and they picked Brianna, the sing off started and Brianna was first, she told Mr Note what song she was going to sing and she then stood at the front of the class.

**I'm coming up so you better get this party started**  
><strong>I'm coming up so you better get this party started<strong>

**Get ****this party started,**  
><strong>on a Saturday night,<strong>  
><strong>everybody's waiting for me to arrive<strong>  
><strong>Sending out the message to all of my friends<strong>  
><strong>we'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz<strong>  
><strong>I got lots of style with my gold diamond rings<strong>  
><strong>I can go for miles if you know what I mean<strong>

**I'm ****coming up so you better get this party started**  
><strong>I'm coming up so you better get this party started<strong>

**Pumpin ****up the volume,**  
><strong>breaking down to the beat<strong>  
><strong>cruisine through the west side<strong>  
><strong>I'll be checkin' the scene<strong>  
><strong>Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming fast<strong>  
><strong>I'll be burning rubber,<strong>  
><strong>you'll be kissin my ass<strong>  
><strong>Pull up to the bumper get out of the car<strong>  
><strong>Licenseplate says<strong>  
><strong>Number One Superstar<strong>

**I'm ****coming up so you better get this party started**  
><strong>I'm coming up so you better get this party started<strong>

**Making ****my connection as I enter the room**  
><strong>everybody is chillin'<strong>  
><strong>as I set up the groove<strong>  
><strong>Pumpin up the volume<strong>  
><strong>with this brand new beat<strong>  
><strong>everybody's dancin'<strong>  
><strong>and they're dancin'for me<strong>  
><strong>I'm the operator<strong>  
><strong>you can call anytime<strong>  
><strong>I'll be your connection to<strong>  
><strong>the party line<strong>

**I'm ****coming up so you better get this party started**  
><strong>I'm coming up so you better get this party started<strong>  
><strong>I'm coming up so you better get this party started<strong>  
><strong>I'm coming up so you better get this party started<strong>

**Get this party started**

**Ooooh, get this party started right now**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started, ****right ****now**

Some people clapped for Brianna and Mr Note told Brianna what she needed to improve, which was a lot of things and that she should stay behind to practise. Embarrassed, Brianna sat back in her chair.

May was up next and just like what Brianna had done, she told Mr Note what she will be singing and he advised her to sit down when she was singing, so she grabbed a chair and sat at the front of the class, and Mr Note started to play the piano and the music playing in the background and May started to sing.

_Notice me, take my hand  
>Why are we strangers when<br>Our love is strong  
>Why carry on without me<em>

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall_  
><em>Without my wings, I feel so small<em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby<em>  
><em>And everytime I see you in my dreams<em>  
><em>I see your face, it's haunting me<em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby<em>

_I make believe that you are here_  
><em>It's the only way I see clear<em>  
><em>What have I done<em>  
><em>You seem to move on easy<em>

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_  
><em>Without my wings, I feel so small<em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby<em>  
><em>And everytime I see you in my dreams<em>  
><em>I see your face, you're haunting me<em>  
><em>I guess I need you, baby<em>

_I may have made it rain_  
><em>Please forgive me<em>  
><em>My weakness caused you pain<em>  
><em>And this song's my sorry<em>

As the music continued to play, Beautifly flew near me and did a funny face and this made May smile and she continued to smile while she sang the rest of the song.

At _night __I __pray__  
>That <em>_soon __your __face __will __fade __away_

And _everytime __I __try __to __fly, __I __fall__  
>Without <em>_my __wings ,__I __feel __so __small__  
>I <em>_guess __I __need __you, __baby __  
>And <em>_everytime __I __see __you __in __my __dreams__  
>I <em>_see __your __face ,__you're __haunting __me__  
>I <em>_guess __I __need __you, __baby_

As the music finished the last note, everyone clapped loudly and some of them whistled, Mr Note said nothing as there was nothing to be improved with her singing. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and went up to May, May was surprised but did nothing but as soon Pikachu lifted his arms up, May automatically looked at Ash asking for a answer, Ash saw Pikachus actions and nodded at May, Pikachu them jumped onto May's knee and sat there for the rest of the lesson. It was near the end of the lesson and Pikachu made his way back to Ash and it was soon the end of the day but we still had one more lesson to go. The lesson was P.E and we were with Alex instead of May.

We all got ready and we soon saw Alex with his Luxio, Luxio was watching closely at May with all the other girls on another court in case something happens to her. I went up to Alex and said:

"I can't believe May's talent" He turned to me and the group.

"I know, it's unreal" Alex replied, at least I could get into a conversation with him.

"Look, your good at maths, right? Well can we come your house so you could help us?" I asked Alex and he thought about it for a moment while Luxio was furiously shaking his head meaning no and Alex said yes anyway, Luxio glared at me and Alex but soon paid its attention back to May. I already knew where Alex and May lived so everyone would follow me to their house or we could all go in the same car.

P.E went by in a flash and everyone was running in the school, finding the nearest door to get out of the school grounds and go home, May decided to walk home with her Beautifly so that gave us a lot of time to get to her house before she does and when she gets there, there is going to be a big surprise when she sees us.


	4. What Are You Doing Here!

_Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon_

**Alex**

_May_

_**Both**_

_Umbrella/ Singing In The Rain - Glee_

Thursday

After the talk with Alex, P.E went in a flash and we were all getting changed, my Masquerain was keeping Pikachu company as he waited for us to get ready.

I got changed back into my tight sleeveless purple muscle top and dark blue jeans and I, too, was waiting for everyone else to hurry up, it felt like forever as I waited for everyone to hurry up, I flicked my hair out of my eyes but as I sat down, my green bags covered my eyes. I thought about the plan that the group and I had made which included Alex and May, and the more I thought about it, the more I thought it would work.

"Yo! Drew! Stop daydreaming and lets go" A voice interupted my thoughts and that voice belonged to Gary, I looked up at him and he stood at the doorway and his arms folded across his chest and a bored facial expression.

I looked around and the changing room was empty, I must have been daydreaming longer then I thought, Pikachu was gone but Masquerian was hovering next to Gary. I quickly stood up and that nearly made me fall over but Masquerain saved me just in time, Gary still stood there, looking confused at me as I don't really act like this.

"You alright?" Gary asked me and I nodded my head and made my way out of the changing room, as I walked through the doorway, I saw the rest of the group getting in their cars and some of them were starting the engine.

Masquerain and I got into the car and started the engine, as I was just about to drive to Alex's and May's house, there she was, May, walking with that red head and blunette. The blunette was carrying a pokemon in her arms, the pokemon had yellow feet and a light-blue body,there are two white spots on its chest and it also has a small blue cape. It has a blue head with white circles around its eyes and a small, yellow beak.

I also noticed that red head had a pokemon too, walking by her side and it was looking ahead. The pokemon was a primarily gray feline with a curled, spring-shaped tail and a white fluff at the tip of it. It has a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears and it also has a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises and two rows of thin whiskers and the pokemons neck has a ruff-like fringe, and its legs have similar fringes. Its feet are tipped with white, this pokemon is a Glameow and it was slightly bouncing at the steps it took.

The red head smiled at her pokemon and she then turned away from May and the bluenette and headed for her car, she waved at her friends and her friends waved back. May and her friend were still on the move and they walked out of the school grounds. I didn't know where they were going but I knew where I was going and May is going to get a surprise when she sees us at her own home.

I started to drive my way out of school and Paul soon followed me and so did everyone else, we soon made it outside of the house and I knew that Alex was home because I saw his car parked outside, I parked up my car and walked towards the front door, before I had even made it, Alex opened the door and leaned agaisnt the door post with his arms folded.

"I know why you're here. Your not here for learning. You're here for May." Alex said as the rest of the group made their way to me.

"I don't know what you mean" I told Alex as he made room for us to walk in the house, the house was quite large inside with a large corridor and a staircase futher through the corridor.

Cream was painted on the walls with a large mirror near the door and another large mirror was placed on the corridors wall as well as some hooks for coats and jumpers, I noticed that Alex's Luxio was glaring at me as he sat in the middle of the stairs. I ignored the pokemon and payed my attention towards Alex as he walked past me and headed in the kitchen.

We followed him, Ash quickly headed towards the fridge and started to eat all of the food, Alex sweatdropped at his actions and Luxio made him way through and sat on a chair and still glared at me. The pokemon was still glaring at me but Pikachu made a distraction and dragged Luxio away from me, Alex then turned to me, everyone else had decided to walk away from the kitchen and explored around the house.

"So why are you here then?" I didn't answer his question as I heard someone walk through the door and a Beautifly called out it's name.

Mays POV

"Alex! Im home!" I shouted as I shut the door.

Beautifly flew through the hallway as I placed my red coat on the hook by the door. I walked through the corridor and Luxio jumped infront of me, I stroked him behind hs ear and continued to walk towards the incredibly large green house that was the same height as the house, the green house was the same size of the house and our house was quite big.

I released all of my pokemon and one by one, they all became noticable. My first pokemon was my Eevee, then Beautifly flew next to her, my next pokemon had three white claws growing out of its four legs. Its eyes are a bright red, but the most notable feature of this Pokémon is the onion-like bulb on its back, this is my Bulbasaur and she happily looked at me.

My next pokemons upper body is tancolourand most of its lower body orange. It has a feather crest on top of its head with three orange points and its eyes and beak are also orange. The feathers on its arm-like wings resemble a long-sleeved jacket, with three razor-sharp claws at the ends of its long arms. There are shaggy tan feathers on the top of the pokemon thighs,and from the center of the waist is an orange-colored, pointed pattern. It has bulging thighs and it had gray-colored legs and the pokemon has a small pointed tail. This pokemon is my Combusken and he walked towards the tree in the green house and started to punch and kick the bark.

Another pokemon also appeared in the scene and she was chasing her tail, it's a pink feline pokémon with a stumpy body, short legs, large head and slender tail with a bulky pink section, with three pin-like shapes on top of the tip of the tail. On its face, it has a lopsided, cream-colored, cresent-shaped marking. It also has slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors, Skitty was this pokemon and she fell over from dizziness.

My final pokemon was running around the place chasing Skitty, this pokemon is a light blue turtle with its most notable feature being the hard shell on its back with four light blue legs and a white curly tail. Squirtle is the youngest pokemon out of them all.

I started to train my pokemon, after a while I was prastising Combuskens fighting skills against mine, yes, I know how to fight, Alex said it would come in use when it is needed. As I fought against Combusken, Skitty went inside with Bulbasaur and headed for the living room. They walked side by side and entered the room, but as the pokemon walked in, they noticed two boys siting on the sofa, they were Paul and Gary and then Barry walked in and stood on Skitty's tail. Skitty yelped in pain and she hissed at the blonde trainer.

Barry jumped at the sudden noise, fell over and landed on his back. Both Gary and Paul heard the noise and Gary slowly turned his head, raising an eyebrow and stared at Barry, Paul didn't even move.

Barry sat up holding his head with one hand and looked at the two pokemon, Skitty forgot about the accident and jumped on to sofa and curled up inbetween Gary and Paul. Bulbasaur raised her vine and smacked Barry on the head and ran off to find May.

Barry slowly stood up, still holding his head.

"Ouch, the pokemon can hit" Barry groaned and wlked up to Skitty, pick her up ad sat in her place. When he sat down, he placed Skitty on his knee and stroked her head, she started purring and snuggled up to Barry.

Bulbasaur quickly walked towards May and nudged her leg, May stopped training and looked down at her troubled pokemon, after a few minutes of May asking questions, Bulbasaur had enough and picked up May with one of her vines and dropped her at the doorway to the living room.

May heard the T.V and slowly walked in, Bulbasaur also walked in and headed around the corner to find Skitty. May followed but when she laid her eyes upon Barry, Gary and Paul, she stood there, frozen and stared at the sight before her.

The boys too noticed May and Gary was just about to speak but he was interupted by Mays shouting.

"ALEX!" May screamed, the three boys and Mays pokemon blocked their ears and Alex came rushing into the room but fell over at the process.

"What. Are. These. Doing. Here?" May questioned angrily.

Alex got a bit nervous when he stood up but said that they were their guests for today.

"Well, they had better stay away from me" May deadplanned and walked out of the room.

May made her way towards the kitchen and saw Ash in the fridge as he ate a slice of chocolate cake, he paused and turned around to see May. Crumbles of cakes fell from his mouth as he stared at the female, May rose an eyebrow but kept on walking.

May eneded up back in the greenhouse and she saw her Combusken, the pokemon smiled and stood in a fighting postion. The pokemon mocked her by waving his claw towards his face as if to go over there to fight, May understood and quickly ran towards Combusken and there was another fight between the two.

As the fight continued, Drew was in the kitchen with Ash and he was wondering how May couldn't of seen him. He heard loud noises in the greenhouse and decided to investigate, he couldn't believe what he saw. May fighting with her pokemon. He knew that he hd to stop them so he ran towards May and he pulled her away from Combuskens attack.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" May asked angrily but when she saw Drew, she stopped shouting.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Ijust saved you from your pokemons attack!"

May understood Drews actions but she told him the truth.

"I'm training with Combusken" May sighed and Drew eyebrow rose "Combusken needs help with his fighting ablities so, I'm fighting with him to help" May explained, May soon realised that Drew was in her house.

"What are you doing here anyway?" May asked as her tilted her head to the side.

"I'm with Alex, learning… stuff.." Drew lied and May didn't believe him.

Just then, Drew was pushed to the ground as a pokemon pounced on him, Luxio growled at him, bared his fangs and pinned the green haired trainer down.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Drew asked, slightly scared of Luxio but he didn't want his dignity lost in front of May.

"Well, you have bullied me all my life so" May mocked him. "No, bye bye" And she walked away.

As May walked away, Bulbasaur walked in the greenhouse, shook her head and picked up Luxio with her vine and the other vine picked up Drew and placed him down on two legs. Bulbasaur shook her head and put Luxio down and they headed for the house. Everyone was in the dinning room and everyone could get a good view inside the kitchen so they could see May and Alex cook.

Drew walked in and sat by Paul, Luxio also walked in and glared at Drew but the pokemon walked by May and lovingly rubbed his head against her leg. May smiled at the pokemon but when she looked at the bpys, her smile quickly vanished and looked away.

Alex could see that May was uncomfortable and he decided to play some music to calm her down. It worked and May started to sing to the song.

_Ahuh __Ahuh_  
><em>Ahuh <em>_Ahuh_ **Good ****girl ****gone ****bad**  
><em>Ahuh <em>_Ahuh_ **Take ****three****… a****ction**  
><em>Ahuh <em>_Ahuh_

_You have my heart  
>And we'll never be worlds apart<br>May be in magazines  
>But you'll still be my star<br>Baby cause in the dark  
>You can't see shiny cars<br>And that's when you need me there  
>With you I'll always share<br>Cause I_

**I****'****m ****singin****' ****in ****the ****rain  
>Just <strong>**singin****' ****in ****the ****rain  
>What <strong>**a ****glorious ****feeling****  
>and <strong>**I****'****m ****happy ****again.  
>I<strong>**'****m ****laughing ****at ****clouds.  
>So <strong>**dark, ****up ****above,****  
>The <strong>**sun****'****s ****in ****my ****heart  
>And <strong>**I****'****m ****ready ****for ****love**.

_**You can stand under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh<strong>_

_**These fancy things, will never come in between  
>You're part of my entity, here for Infinity<br>When the war has took it's part  
>When the world has dealt it's cards<br>If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
>Cause I<strong>_

**I****'****m ****singin****' ****in ****the ****rain  
>Just <strong>**singin****' ****in ****the ****rain  
>What <strong>**a ****glorious ****feeling  
>and <strong>**I****'****m ****happy ****again.  
>I<strong>**'****m ****laughing ****at ****clouds.  
>So <strong>**dark ,****up ****above,****  
>The <strong>**sun****'****s ****in ****my ****heart  
>And <strong>**I****'****m ****ready ****for ****love**.

_**You can stand under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh<strong>_

_It's raining  
>Ooh baby it's raining<br>Baby come here to me  
>Come here to me<br>It's raining  
>Oh baby it's raining<em>

**I'm singin' in the rain  
>Just singin' in the rain<br>What a glorious feeling  
>and I'm happy again.<br>I'm laughing at clouds.  
>So dark, up above,<br>The sun's in my heart  
>And I'm ready for love.<strong>

"You always know how to cheer me up" May said to Alex and she walked away.

After they finished eating, Drew went to look for May, she was sitting on the stairs with her Eevee sitting next to her.

"How about a battle tomorrow? At school?" Drew asked. The sudden noise made May jump but she soon calmed down and stared at Drew in disbelieve.

"Why do you keep talking to me?" May asked, irritated.

"I asked a question first" Drew pointed out.

"Fine" May replied and she walked up the stairs to get away from Drew, Eevee followed May but looked at Drew for a few seconds and then she climbed up the stairs.


	5. Courage and Strength

_Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon_

Eevee ran towards to shutting door and ran through the closing gap and a light click was heard as the door shut, May lazily collapsed on her bed, which was surrounded by pokemon plush toys, and a Mudkip plush fell on her face. As Eevee jumped on the bed, May slowly sat up, hugging tightly her blue toy and criss crossed her legs.

_'Why did I agree to battle him? I'm so stupid! What if I lose? What if I make a fool of myself?". _As May's mind rant continued, Eevee placed her left paw and placed it on May's leg and a sad smile heading to May's direction. May smiled at the small brown pokemon and scratched Eevee's ear.

"So I heard you're going to have a battle with Drew tomorrow?" A voice asked.

May turned her head to see Alex walking in her room, May only hugged her toy closer. Alex sighed and sat down next to her.

"When one door closes, another one opens". May then looked up at Alex and he smiled down at her and said "Even if you win or lose in this battle, this should not stop you in what you believe in". Alex then ruffled her hair, gave her one last smile and then walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

"_this should not stop you in what you believe in"_

May thought about what Alex said to her, he was right! If she loses this battle, it shouldn't stop her from dreaming of becoming top coordinator, it was her main goal, her dream, her future life! Despite all of this, but there was just one problem, she's battling against Drew.

"Ok, so what is it that you needed to tell us?" Misty asked, facing May who sitting opposite her on the other side of the table, it was lunch break so they were were sitting a in very full, very large dinner hall. Dawn was sitting by May where as Zoey was next to May. They were sitting near the full glass wall, since it was nearly summer vacation, the sun was out so it seemed like a good idea.

Misty was wearing her usual light denim shorts, with bright red braces and a yellow loose tank top so people could see a small part of her stomach, Misty was also wearing her white and red trainers which has yellow zig zag lines for decoration.

Zoey was wearing her blue denim jeans that were cropped off at the middle of her calf, on her feet were a pair of light brown hiker boots and she was also wearing a dark purple long sleeved top. Dawn was wearing a light pink dress, that ended at her mid thigh, it had a sweetheart neckline, with a plain white ribbon around the waist and it was knotted into a bow on her left hip. Her shoes were simple light pink flat dolly shoes.

Dawn also had a pokemon on top of her head,It had yellow feet and a light-blue body. There are two white spots on its chest and the pokemon has a a blue cape. It has a circular, blue head with white circles around its eyes and a small, yellow beak. The light blue mark between its eyes above the beak resembles a small crown.

"Pip-piplup!" The pokemon chanted his name.

"No matter what I say guy, please don't freak out". May pleaded.

"And why would we do that?". Zoey asked with concern but mixed with annoyance.

"I'm having a battle with Drew". May simply said before looking at all of the girls, they all had the same facial expression, shock. Misty was about to say something as she already had her mouth open and took a deep breath but May cut her off before she could say anything.

"Please don't freak out!". May said quickly.

Misty just sat there, staring at May with her mouth open as if she was about to say something. But instead, she took a deep breath and asked calmly.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, Drew just asked me and I wasn't thinking and just said 'fine' and walked off and now I have to battle him after school today, I'm soo nervous guys, I don't know what to do". May admitted and looked down at her thighs.

"Well". A voice started, May looked at the direction the voice was coming from, Dawn continued "We'll be with you every step through this". Zoey and Misty smiled at May and nodded. May beamed at her friends, "Thank you, you guys are the best! I'll start training in class since it's battling class".

Although her friends were right by her in this, May still felt nervous about the future battle.

Battling class. This class is where trainers and coordinators practise there battling skills to help them get stronger, students compete against one another to experience different situations and strategies. Unfortunately, this meant that Drew and the rest of his friends were going to be there too.

"_Great..._" May thought.

Halfway through the class, Dawn was having a heated battle with Conway, Piplup looked pretty beaten up but he still stood, ready to fire another move.

"Piplup use bubblebeam!". Dawn called out to her pokemon and Piplup's beak was glowing a light blue as he let out a stream of blue bubbles at high speed.

Conway told his pokemon to use Protect, the pokemon had a Shellder on it's head, resembling a crown, there is a small red gem on the upper part of the "crown.". It also has a spiny red and white ruff around its neck. The pokemon has a scaled underbelly. Slowking's body was then surrounded by a large sphere shaped light green barrier and the bubblebeam burst against it.

"Slowking use Psychic". Slowking's eyes were then glowing a light blue and Piplup was then covered by the light blue and started floating in mid air. Piplup started wiggling and panicing but it didn't last long as Slowking held it's arm out and moved it's finger so it was pointing to the ground. Piplup was slammed against the ground.

As the dust cleared, Piplup had spirals in his eyes, knocked out.

"Piplup! Are you ok?" Dawn asked as she picked up her starter pokemon. Piplup smiled, chanted his name and nodded.

"Looks like Slowking has taken quite a liking towards you, Dawn". Conway was standing face to face to Dawn, Piplup anime sweat dropped whereas Dawn nervously smiled at Conway as he wiggled his glasses and had a creepy smile plastered on his face

"O-oh right!" Dawn hugged tight to Piplup.

"That guys is creepy, nothing more to say, don't you think?. Misty asked May as Dawn started to walk away.

"I agree Misty, but that Slowking is really powerful". May looked at the water type pokemon but as soon as eye contact was made, May quickly turned her head and started talking to Misty again.

"She seems nervous, doesn't she?" Conway looked over at May, Slowking nodded.

"Probably about the battle she's going to have with Drew, she has got to think of a plan to defeat him, he-he-he". Conway then walked away.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this!" May only had a few minutes until the battle starts. Dawn gives May a small hug for encouragement.

"You'll do great May" Zoey said and Dawn and Misty agreed, with one final group hug, Dawn, Misty and Zoey walked toward the bleachers and May walked to the battle field.

"Good luck May!" A voice shouted.

Alex and his Luxio were sitting in the middle of the bleachers, Alex was waving at May, she waved back with a bright smile.

After waving, May noticed that Drew walking towards the trainers square on his side and his friends were sitting in the bleachers.

"_The battle is starting" _May thought.

Her chocolate coloured hair lightly waved in different directions as a soft gust of wind blew on her, her red polo shirt pressed against her chest and stomach as the breeze flew on and her light blue baggy jeans hugged the front of her legs.

The battle field had two large seating bleachers, it had 10 rows on each column, there were 8 rows and it had 5 flights of stairs, it reminded students of the gym battle stadium only it was outside.

May stood at one end of a battle field with both of her knees slammed together in order for her to keep her balance. Her skin turned into sickly pale white from her light tan. Her glossy sapphire blue eyes gazed down at a pokeball that was tightly clutched in both of her hands, this pokeball contained her Beautifly. It looked like May could break apart with one touch and her brilliant blue eyes slowly turned their gaze from the pokeball to a 17 year old standing looking over to her with a smug look.

_'The battles going to start soon'_ May thought as she looked over at the arrogant boy.

A green haired teenager stood at the other end of the battle field with a smirk plastered on his face, Drew was too holding a pokeball in his right hand, he was looking at May with complete confidence. May quickly looked away as she made eye contact with him. May then noticed that her friends were sitting down near her at the front bleacher. Dawn called out "No need to worry!", Misty gave her the thumbs up and Zoey smiled and waved to her hope that May will do her all.

Drew smirked at May as she looked away from him, he then looked over at the seats, Ash, Barry, Conway, Paul and Kenny were sitting down on the front bleachers on his side of the battle field but Alex wasn't sitting with his friends or May's but sitting with his Luxio in the middle of the seating area. Gary was standing on the side, near the bleachers, of the battle fields, he must be the refererre of this battle, Drew was right as Gary called

"This is a one on one standard pokemon battle, it will end when either pokemon are unable to continue. Begin!"

Without missing a beat, Drew threw his pokeball to release his beloved pokemon. It was a small green pokemon with a leaf skirt and held a rose on each hand, a red one on its right and a blue on its left. It has leaves extending onto it's shoulders and a pointed streak of yellow that reaches from its neck down to the forefront of its leaf skirt. From front to back, the pokemon has another yellow streak around its neck much like a collar and it has three thorns on top of its head.

"Roselia" The pokemon called it's name, ready for battle.

May then chucked her pokeball to reveal a Beautifly, the battle had begun.

"Use Magical Leaf" Drew said calmly, Roselia stuck out her left rose and shot out multiple glowing crescent shaped leaves towards Beautifly, May quickly shouted "Counter it with Silver Wind!".

Beautifly quickly flapped her beautiful wings as they turned a silver colour and a powerful gust with silver sparkles slammed against the moon shaped leaves. But the Magical Leaf was stronger and spilt the Silver Wind and hits Beautifly.

"Beautifly! Are you ok?" May called with concern, Beautifly nodded and May commanded a String Shot, a long white string was fired from Beautifly's mouth heading straight for Roselia, Drew shouted at Roselia to use Magical Leaf and the leafs cut the string into pieces, May tries again with Silver Wind and it was reflected by Roselia's Petal Dance.

With a flick of his hair, Drews says to Roselia "Use SolarBeam".

May then starts to panic and quickly shouts at her pokemon to use String Shot but it was too late as the powerful beam of energy directly hit Beautifly.

After Beautifly took the hit, everything became slow motion, May knew this was the end she watched her beloved bug type pokemon slowly waver through the air but quickly landed on the ground, knocked out.

May collasped to her knees as her vision began to blur as tears made themselves known as one fell down her cheek. Drew didn't say anything but just returned his pokemon and he and his friends, left the battle area.

Beautifly was returned to her pokeball, May's eyes were covered by her hair. All sounds were a blur as she began to ran out the battle area, her friends and her brother called out to her but May was gone.

May found herself sitting on a bench by the schools water fountain. More tears fell from her eyes and Beautifly was perched on top of May's head. Footsteps were heard in the distance and by the sounds of it, the person was person was coming closer with each step.

"_Probably Alex_". May thought.

As May looked up to greet her brother, her vision was blurred by a thornless red rose.

Drew stood infront of May holding a flower towards her, May stared in surprise but she plucked the flower from his hand and gazed down to her knees.

May didn't say anything to his action, so he turned and started to walk away.

""What's this for? Is it for me?". A voice stopped him in his tracks.

He turned to face May once again, she was standing up, holding the rose in her left hand.

"It's not for you, it's for your Beautifly! You, as a coordinator, need a lot more training". Drew replied to Mays question.

"Like you would consider me as a coordinator". May said.

"Courage and strength is all you need". and with that, Drew left.

"I_'m not going to see her for a long time_" Drew thought as he walked away.

"May!". A female voice called.

"Are you ok?". Another one shouted.

"Is you Beautifly ok?". This time a manly voice called.

After her friends and brother confronted her, time flew by and it was time for May and Alex to say goodbye.

Pink, orange and red painted the sky as the sun was waving goodbye for the day, May, Alex and her friends were standing at the harbour, a huge white ship was waiting for the passengers.

The girls had their final group hug, holding a little tighter then normal.

"I'm gonna miss you May". Zoey said as the group hug broke apart.

"You promise to keep in touch?". Misty asked with tear in her eyes.

"You know I will Misty". May too had tears in her eyes where as Dawn already had tears falling down her face.

"Alex!". Dawn shouted. Alex flinched a bit and Dawn continued. "You better look May, you got it?"

"Course I will Dawn". Alex smiled and started to walk towards the stairs that linked to the ship.

"Well I guess this is goodbye". Zoey said.

"No, not really, because I'll come back and that's a promise" May said

She then headed in the same direction as Alex, May was leaning against the railing of the ship, waving towards her friends as the ship started to move away, Alex let out his Luxio and then stood by his sister and waved to May's friends.

"_I promised you guys that I will come back and that's a promise I'm never going to break_" May thought as her friends became a blur in the horizon.

"_I promise_"

_I AM SOOO A BAD AUTHOR! I'm soooo sorry guys, I have updated in ages! _

_I got my GCSE results and I have to say, im proud of my self! Then college coursework started taking over my life!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pleaaaase review :D_

_~ Flareon_


	6. Buckles and Performances

_Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon_

May's been gone since last summer.

I miss her uncontrollably.

It's now February the 25th.

Every time I hang out with the girls, it doesn't feel right because May is a jigsaw piece that's missing from our puzzle, making the picture incomplete. Whenever I start training with my pokemon, I can't get May out of my head, she and Zoey were always on my side. Our rainbow is missing a colour. Me and my cheesy thoughts.

But she's received fame and fortune, she has recently become Top Coordinator with the help of her Beautifly and Skitty, managing to defeat the famous Top Coordinator Solidad. After finally defeating Solidad's Lapras and Pidgeot, May, after all of that hard work, got her prize, the Ribbon Cup, finally accomplishing her dream and became a Top Coordinator. Of course May kept contact with all of us whenever she had spare time, but that was very often, she hasn't seemed to mention of an arrival of herself to us.

After May left us, we stuck with eachother close then ever before, never leaving one another and always sticking up for ourselves if it's ever needed.

But recently, Zoey had some news.

She told us that she will be leaving soon so she will be able to go to Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh Region so she can help Candice, the Snowpoint City gym leader, sometimes Zoey calls her "Miss Senior", perhaps they had a background? I didn't ask questions, this is getting too much! First May is gone, now Zoey! I hope Misty won't leave!

I was wearing a simple skater dress, which was pink with white polka dots, the fabric stopped at my knees, the dress had thick straps instead of sleeves, I had my simple pink dolly shoes on again with pink pearl earrings. Overall, I think my outfit was perfect!

"_Let's see...Pokemon, check!...Maths notebook, check!...Pink earrings, check...P-"_

My thoughts were interrupted as I bumped into something or better yet some_one._

"Watch were you're going, Dee Dee!". I recognised the voice immediately.

"Kenny! My names not Dee Dee It's Dawn! D.A.W.N! Dawn!". I practically screamed at him, because of the sudden and loud noise, people stopped their activities and turned to stare at me. I blushed in embarrassment, grabbed Kenny's arm and dragged him along with me, heading for my next destination, my locker.

"Ow! Why do I have to come with you?". Kenny whined as I continued to pull him by his arm.

"Because you're in my maths class and we can walk together!". I replied as I tried to open my locker but it seemed to have a life of it's own and refused to open. I tried again and again, still no luck.

Kenny just smiled at me, walked over to my right and leaned against the locker that was next to mine and lightly slammed his fist on the door of my locker, as he removed his hand, the locker door slowly opened with a light squeak sound.

"Hey thanks Kenny!". I beamed at him as I put my unneeded materials away, checked my hair in the small mirror with a bright pink frame to check my hair, the tiny mirror hung on the inside of my locker door, so I didn't have to worry about it falling to the ground, I don't need seven years bad luck, I gave a quick brush and I locked my locker once again and let Piplup out of his pokeball.

"Piplup". He said his name as he stood with his flippers on his hips and look up at his owner.

"You are just the cutest!". I told my pokemon as I picked him up and wrapped him up, in my arms.

"He'll never beat my Prinplup, Dee Dee!". Kenny teased as he patted his pokemon. Dawn never noticed that Prinplup was there the whole time.

Prinplup has three toed feet, it's body is mostly a light blue colour with a dark blue 'mantle' and tail. There are four like button white spots on its chest and stomach and its flippers are dark blue and they has light blue tips. It also has blue eyes and two yellow crests running across the top of its head.

"Prinplup!". The pokemon called as Kenny mentioned his pokemon.

I stuck my tongue out at him and we made out way to our next class.

"Hey Kenny! ...Kenny! ". A voice shouted my friend. We both looked around to find who called Kenny. It turned out to be Barry as he sped through the hallway, his legs covered by dark grey jeans and on chest was a orange long sleeved t-shirt ,that had a green collar, the sleeves reached to his elbows. I hate to say it, but that outfit of his suited him well.

Barry had probably not even noticed me because when I was busy observing his outfit, he had hung his right arm over Kennys shoulders and started walking away with him. Prinplup then started to follow its trainer once it noticed that Kenny was being pulled away because of Barry.

"Aw man! You won't believe what happened to Empoleon!". As Barry chatted away, Kenny looked back at me and shot me an apologetic look, I frowned as Kenny was being pulled away.

I have to say, for once, when I sat by Zoey, maths class went by in a flash. Although, I did feel sorry for Misty, she has to sit by Ash, who sits on the left of Gary Oak, lets just say the repulsive comments from Gary and the complaining from Ash made the lesson drag oh so long for Misty.

And then English went by and very surprisingly none of the boys bothered us all through the lesson.

Arceus must love me now.

We also heard a lot of rumours of a special performance by a coordinator this afternoon, like that's going to happen, why would anyone want to come to this school? Of all the other places, here?

I was walking with Misty and Zoey towards to food hall, Misty and Zoey went to get themselves some food, it was my job to find a table. Which, in fact, was difficult, I've never seen the place so full! Piplup and I started looking but we weren't successful of finding a table.

"You looked troubled.". A voice stated.

Conway made his infamous arrival and appeared behind me, right into my personal space. I quickly spun to face him before taking a couple steps back but as I did so, I accidentally bumped into someone and that person fell to the ground with a thud.

Ok. Arceus, you hate me now, don't you?

"Ow! Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?! I'm gonna have to give you a fine! You've got 10 seconds to pay up!". A voice shouted.

Barry had landed flat on his back but he quickly sat up and gave his head a quick rub. He soon stood up, stared at his orange Poketch and started chanting a countdown very quickly. I then realised that some students were looking at us but they soon looked away as they realised that two of Drew's friends were there. Obviously they didn't want to get on the bad side of the green haired teenager.

".5.4.3- Don't just stand there!". Barry shouted at me, I stared at him with slightly wide eyes, Piplup looked ready to protect me but it was all interrupted as Misty came up to us.

"Dawn! What's going on?". Misty with the look of confusion on her face.

"Nothing! C'mon Misty!".I said and went behind Misty and pushed her so she and I would walk away from Barry and Conway.

"What was all that about Dawn?". Misty asked as we both sat down at a table, I sat opposite Misty.

I finally noticed what Misty was wearing, I got to sat, it was pretty cute, she wore a long sleeved jumper, it was horizontal striped with green and white. Misty also wore some light brown skinny jeans and and her feet were some light brown ankle boots, they had three gold buckles on the outsides of the boots.

"Oh! Just Conway being creepy and I accidentally bumped into Barry, he demanded a fine and well you know the rest.". I admitted but it was soon forgotten as Zoey came up to us, as we were eating, my thoughts drifted back to May, there was an empty space next to Misty, that's where May would of sat. Misty and Zoey miss May just as much as I do, I remember what May said to us before she left.

"_because I'll come back and that's a promise_"

That memory never fades from my mind.

I thought about what May said to us ever since she left, _could this of meant something? Was May coming back? If she was, she would of told us, wouldn't she? We never keep secrets from eachother. I've told my friends about why Kenny keeps calling me Dee Dee, The reason why May doesn't like Tentacool and that Misty is scared of bug type pokemon. But still, if May was coming back, why wouldn't she of told us? What am I saying?! This is May I'm talking about! This coordinator might not even be May! I'm not going to jump to conclusions!_

Lunch was soon over and we made it to our next lesson, which was science, I slightly freaked when I saw Conway walking into the class but I relaxed when he didn't sit near me but I did blush ever so slightly when Kenny sat down beside me, he looked as if he was going to say something to me but he was soon interrupted by our science teacher, we were told that all students to sit at the bleachers of the outside battle arena, as a special performance, by a coordinator, is being held for all of the students to see.

"_Looks like those rumours were true, but was it May who is performing?"_

This confused everyone but none of the less, we went and claimed our seats, as we sat down, I noticed that Kenny, Drew and the others

the sun was still out, what a great day for the coordinator performance, and soon the headteacher, Mrs. Cyran, she had her long black hair in the tight bun at the back of her head and some of her full fringe landed in the way of her light violet eyes, came out onto the battle field.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I have brought you here. It has come to my attention that we have a special performance this afternoon by a new Top Coordinator."

This caused a lot of chit chat within the battle arena.

"SILENCE!". The headteacher shouted at us, we were quiet in a matter of seconds, she then spoke again.

"She used to come to this very school!"

"_Could this mean it's May?"_

"So please let's give a warm welcome..."

"_Please be May! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!"_

...to the wonderful May Maple!". She cried.

"_YES! Oh my Arceus! It's May!". _I screamed in my head.

And then, a teenaged girl came out, walking to the middle of the battle arena with full of confidence, I knew who this girl was from the minute I saw her. Our May.

Her outfit was amazing! It was a tight red strapless top with the white zip at the front instead of the gold metal colour, she also wore a red A - line pleated mini skirt. There was a loosely jet black belt around her waist and there were two normal golden colour belt buckles, one on each of her hips. And to finally finish her perfect outfit, on her feet were some cute red stappy heeled sandals.

"_She's looks gorgeous! That outfit is completely adorable!" _

She no longer wore her round black rimmed glasses, her eyes shone a fabulous sapphire blue as her bronze coloured eyeshadow complimented her eyes and her lashes were coated in mascara, that was all for her make up, well as the famous saying goes 'Less is More', May sure knew how to work it. Her hair was in her original style only it wasn't frizzy, it was slick straight and shone like glitter in the sun.

"Blaziken! Wartortle!Take the stage!". May spun a little on the spot and threw two pokeballs high into the air and they let out two pokemon.

One of the pokemon appears to have long, beige-colored, hairlike feathers which extended behind its head, chest and abdomen. It's small red coloured face is surrounded by feathers, It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V". It's eyes are semicircular in shape, with yellow scleras and blue irises, and it's mouth is a hooked beak. The pokemon also has three fingers on each hand, with what appears to be gray-colored wristband-like markings on its wrists. It has three clawed toes.

Whereas the other pokemon was an indigo-blue turtle-like pokemon with brown shells and long, furry tails and ears. It has small fangs protruding out of its mouth, brown irises, and three sharp claws on its arms. Small, oval shaped spots are under it's eyes. It's tail is covered in rich, angelic thick fur.

Blaziken landed on the ground with Wartortle on his shoulder.

"Ok Wartortle jump high into the air and Blaziken use Flamethrower towards the sky!" May shouted.

As soon as Wartortle was high enough, Blaziken let out a powerful red and orange stream of powerful flames and Blaziken started to spin on the spot, causing the flames to spiral as if it was a tornado made out of fire, small pieces of fire started to fall to the ground.

Wartortle was high in the air, high above the flame tornado, Wartortle then started to fall, face first, heading straight for the flames.

"Wartortle use Ice Beam!". May shouted.

Wartortle opened it's mouth and a light blue ball started to form near it's mouth, as the ball completed forming, long thin blue beams fired from the ball and as they touched the burning flames, the beams froze on top of the fire, surrounding the whole tornado in ice, the ice started to glow from the flames light and the fire inside of the tornado still began to spin as Blaziken stopped.

Blazekin then stopped his Flamethrower as the ice was nearing his mouth and he then lifted the ice and fire within one hand, claws pushed against the ice.

"Wartortle use Rapid Spin!". May shouted at Wartortle once again.

The blue pokemon pulled all of it's limbs into it's shell and it's shell spun like a disc on top of the ice, as if it was dancing. Wartortle span from the middle to the very edge and started spiralling down the sides of the ice to get to the bottom.

As Wartortle came to a stop and gently landed on the ground. Blaziken threw the tornado up into the sky.

"This is it! Use Sky Uppercut Blaziken!". The final attack had been called.

Blaziken's fist were glowing a sky blue, he jumped up and punched the ice from the bottom. As the ice smashed to pieces, Blaziken was swallowed within the flames, but Blaziken's Sky Uppercut sliced through the fire, causing small flames to fall gently in the air before goind out as it was about to touch the grass. The small remainder dewdrops fell onto the croud, the sun shone refeclted against the drops of water making it seem as if diamonds were falling from the sky.

Wartortle stood infront of Blaziken as he softly landed and they both did a bow as a ear piercing cheer came from the croud.

"_That was amazing!"_. Everyone was standing and cheering for May, I'm so proud of her! Piplup even started doing a victory dance! He's so adoreable!

In the middle of the crowd, I notice Drew and the rest of the boys, it didn't surprise me that Ash was clapping like a maniac, typical Ash, but what did surprise me was that Drew was slowly clapping and a smirk on his face. What a creepy guy, but not as creepy as Paul though, all the guy does is scowl and call me "troublesome" whenever we bump into eachother, I hate that guy!

Quickly forgetting about Paul and Drew, as I felt a tug on my dress. Misty was pulling me down onto my seat as I quickly realised that I was the only person standing up from my seat. All eyes were on me.

"_How embarrassing."_

I slowly sat down and Mrs. Cyran began to speak once again but I was to busy drowned in my thoughts from my small embarrassing moment, within my thinking, I noticed that May had left the battle field.

"_I wonder where she has gone."_

And beofre I knew it, we were all leaving the stands but before I even set a foot on battle field, Mrs. Cyran walked up to us.

"Hello girls, I have a proposition for you.."

_Hey guys! If don't understand May's red outfit, just look up Cloe (The blonde one) from Bratz, she wears the outfit in 'Alien Encounters'._

_And now a lot of people are starting to call me Pretty Princess because I look like Yasmin in their eyes :D_

_I'm sooooooooo sorry about not updating! I've been having GCSEs and then after that, College started as wewll as jobs and I didn't have any spare time at all! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry guys!_

_I shout thank you to all those people who have favorited my story, favorited myself as an author, reviewed and finally all who bothered to read this story._

_You all rock!_

_~ Flareon or Pretty Princess :)_


End file.
